


The Lost, Claimed, and Center

by EsaAnnie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male!Haruhi, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Seme!Haruhi, Submission, Uke!Kyoya, uke!Kaoru, uke!Kyouya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsaAnnie/pseuds/EsaAnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost- Kaoru, a boy who is blamed for something his brother did. Claimed- Kyoya, a boy who was sold into slavery. The Center - Haruhi, a main who's heart is tested if it's big enough for the both of them. Will they all learn to work together in one home, and one relationship? Or will they only just crash and burn? KyoyaxHaruhixKaoru. Warning-Male!Haruhi, OCC!Haruhi OOC!Kyoya OOC!Kao</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost, Claimed, and Center

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I walked up the steps to the front door, hesitating with a small amount of doubt that he wouldn't be here. ' _If he's not here, I'll just find someone new... There are always other submissive out there...'_ I thought, trying to steel my mind enough to be prepared for the lack of substance in my home that I was about to experience

I finally grabbed the door knob and swung it open, only to be surprised.

"Welcome home, Sir."

I silently gasped to myself to see the boy, who I found out was named Kyoya, sitting unclothed in front of my parlor chair. His clothes were folded nicely with his classes set atop them on a table nearby. His eyes were shifted downwards like he had surely been taught to do by his father and brother before he was sold to me. But ' _sold_ ' is a harsher word than what actually happened. He was more like an offering or gift in exchange for my compliance, if anything.

_**"**Flashback"**** _

_"-and this is why I feel my client is innocent," was my closing statement as i fixed my suit jacket subtly._

_Today was the case Ootori vs. Penn in-which I was hired to defend my client, Jose Penn, who was being accused of filing a false report to the police for seeing Akito Ootori rape a younger and underage girl in his office. It was said that this was not the first time Mr. Penn had heard a scene like this one happening between Mr. Ootori and a young girl, but it was the first time he himself had witnessed such acts._

_"Thank you Mr. Fujioka and Ms_ _. Ayanokoji for your statements. I have come to the decision that we don't have enough evidence to support this case on either side. I'll give you both a month to come up with any_ real _evidence," He glanced between us both before giving Ms. Ayanokoji a hard look, "Case dismissed."_

_I packed up my things and told my client that we would meet on Thursday to discuss our plan of actions. Once I checked that I had everything I needed, I started out the court house doors before I was stopped on the stairs._

_"Mr. Fujioka! May I speak to you?" I turned around to see Mr. Ootori chasing after me with what I would call an urgent, but confident pace. I sped up my walk to my car, which resulted with my arm being grabbed and me letting out a strangled yelp as he whipped me around the corner of the building. "God, are you an idiot? You're not supposed to make a sound when you have a predator on you," He smirked._

_I closed my eyes and took a long breath before opening them and spoke with a confidence, "Are you going to get off me anytime soon or..."_

_"Right, right..." He said as he let go of me._

_"Now, what do you want from me?" I asked in a bored tone even though my heart was beating a thousand miles a minute._

_"I just wanted to give you a gift, it's the holidays after all," he stated with a smile._

_"Okay..." I hesitated as he held out a small square box to me. I opened it to find a couple pictures of a boy who looked to be a younger version of him. He had black hair and wore the same eye glasses frames as Akito. In these pictures, he was wearing what I remember to be an Ouran High School uniform. '..._ I'm glad that I decided not to go to that rich-bastard school.'  _There was another picture of him glaring fondly at a blonde boy who honestly looked like a friggin' idiot. The pictures appeared wrinkled and well loved, so these must be of someone in his life. '_ Maybe a brother?'  _I thought. "What is this supposed to mean to me?"_

_"He's yours if you tell the judge in a month that Jose is guilty."_

_"That's going against my sense of justice, and I will not go through with it!" I answered sternly._

_He chuckled, "My, my. You're a stubborn one, I tell you that. How about you get me out on bail and you can keep the boy? I'll hand you his papers and everything right now if you agree." he grabbed my hand and led me to his car and handed me the papers._

_'_ It says here that his family name was Ootori and he now answers to the names "pet" or "boy". He's been kept in captivity after failing to overthrow his father as company head two years ago. His age is between 20 and 21 and is the youngest of the Ootori children.'  _I read the papers over two times, looking for any hidden clauses or meanings between the lines of the simple writing on his eating habits, his life, his sexual experience, and the legal rights when owning him. I didn't pay attention enough to what was on the paper exact, but I was able to distinguish that these papers were straight forward and safe to sign._

'But is this boy worth saving, worth dominating, and letting this man run free? _' I thought with a sigh, knowing the answer inside me as I signed my name on the dotted line._

_"I'm not promising you anything. The evidence will prove if you're guilty or innocent," I stated matter-of-factly._

_"I'll have to agree to that."_

*****End of Flashback*****

It was a month after he was first dropped off at my home and after what today was and what the outcome came to be, I would have thought that he was long gone from my life. But now looking at his scarred, but toned body that was mine alone, I saw that I assumed too much about him.

"Did you hear the results?"

I saw him flinch before he settled himself, "Yes, Sir."

"So why are you still here?" I snapped impatiently.

When he didn't answer me, I stomped over to him, grabbing his chin into my hand. His eyes still wouldn't meet my, though. "Answer the question."

"I-I don't know why I'm still here, Sir!" He answered loudly.

"I think we both know that isn't the answer I was looking for."

"You own me, Sir. I'm not going to run off."

I sighed, letting go of his face to sit down in front of him so I could watch him. "If I gave you the choice to leave me, would you do it?"

I watched the inner turmoil on his face changing from one to hurt and indecision to anger, then to confusion. I heard him gulp and mumble something.

"Kyoya, speak up," I said with an encouraging tone.

"No, Sir," I saw a tear run down his face.

"You don't want to leave?" I asked, trying to shield the hope in my voice. I reached a hand out and gently to wipe the tear, and hopeful his sadness, away.

He nodded slowly before he broke into a sob. I opened my arms to him and he crawled into my lap, laying his head in the crook of my neck as he pours his heart out to me in the form of tears. "He-He was so abusive, Sir," he sobbed.

"I know, Kyo, I know," I told him as I pet in his hair softly, trying to calm him down.

"My-My brother, he used to beat me around when I was younger. But...I would of never expected him to turn into the first he's been lately," he sniffled, "Something bad happened in the family and he just kind of flipped a switch and the next thing I know, I'm being thrown into a cage."

I didn't know what to say to him, though the new found information made me wish for the bastard to rot in hell instead of the jail cell he would be in for the next 8-10 years.

"I never want to leave you, Sir, so please don't ask again," he pleaded with me as he finally lifted his head from my shoulder.

I nodded and we just sat there for a minute. Kyoya, naked with tear streaks all down his face and I, still in my suit and perfectly put together on the outside. I leaned toward him and laid my lips on his forehead in a caring manner, not asking for anything but to just sit and comfort Kyoya.

Kyoya, on the other hand, interpreted it differently and slowly reached his hands up to my chest and played with the buttons to my jacket. "What are you doing, Kyoya?" I chuckled.

He huffed, "I can't do anything right, can I? I just want to touch you, Sir."

I sighed, "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"But I want to, Sir."

He as well as I did that I promised him that neither he nor I would be doing anything to or for each other until the court date with his brother happened. Even though I had been waiting for this for over two weeks now, I was hesitant to even kiss him now because of the roller coaster of emotions we were both feeling at the moment. But when I looked into his eyes only to see nothing but honesty and pure want, I decided to give in.

I grabbed his hands and he looked disappointed for being, what he assumed to be, stopped. But instead, I moved his hands to the buttons on the jacket and helped him unbutton them and then the shirt underneath it. I splayed his hands across my chest before letting go of him and leaning back against the bottom of the couch behind me. I watched as his hand explored my chest until they started to venture up my neck and his fingers combed through my hair as he leaned into my lips.

His lips pressed tightly against mine, too forced, as if this was his first kiss. ' _It's possible that it actually is. Must go gentle just in case, Haruhi,'_ I thought to myself. His lips were smooth, supple. His bottom lip pursed tightly over mine. I smirked at the feeling and I took control of the situation as I pushed my lips into his softly and catching his bottom lip between my teeth, suckling softly. The spark that I felt when our lips met, it felt right. Somehow, this something inside me changed, never to be reversed. I could hear him whimper as he opened his mouth to my now exploring tongue.

I moved my own roaming hands down his chest to a more intimate area and pulled away from his lips softly, "Are you sure about this, Kyoya. I know you're hurting right now, and I don't want bad memories to be associated with this moment."

I looked at me, almost with hearts in his eyes, "I'm sure, Sir. Please, touch me. I've wanted you to touch me since Akito dropped me off. Please, Sir," he begged me and I shivered at the sound of him begging.

"Oh, how I love when you beg. You'll remember that, won't you?" I asked with not-so-innocent eyes fixed on Kyoya.

"Yes, Sir. I'll remember that real well," Kyoya nodded enthusiastically while his eyes told me that at this point, if I asked him to roll over and beg for a treat, he do it with his tail wagging, wanting more. He moved his mouth to my chest as he kissed it in a worshiping way, like he was lucky to be getting my attention.

I took one of Kyoya's hands in mine again as I led it to my zipper. I thrusted into his hand and he instantly blushed, which made me smirk. He slowly moved his hand to up to my waist band and unbuttoned my pants and I leaned my ass up so he could push them as well as my boxers downward so he could have more access. He moved his hand to move his hands to touch me and snatched it back quickly when I twitched. I laughed at his reaction.

"It's okay if you're nervous. I'll tell you that we're not going to have sex tonight, alright?"

His eyes flicked to mine in both disappointment and relief before nodding and he tried again, cupping my balls in his hand. He smiled a large smile to me and I smiled back in encouragement. He then moved his mouth to surround my length, grating his teeth against me, making me let out a groan.

I could feel his lips form a smile around me as he started to move his mouth along me. I moved my hands to gripped his hair harshly, which encouraged him to go faster and rougher on me until I let myself cum in his mouth as he swallowed every last drop. He released me with a "Pop!" and I watched him shiver from the lack of my body against him, heating him. I pulled him up to my chest and into my lap again and ruffled his hair.

"Did I do good, Sir?" Kyoya asked me, hopefully. I knew that my simple answer could effect our whole relationship from this moment onward, so I answered honestly.

"You did good, Kyo. The best I've had in a little while."

"Really?" He whispered to me.

"Yes. Now, we should probably go upstairs and go to bed."

"Can I sleep in your room? I won't even get under the covers." He asked shyly.

"Not today, Kyoya. Maybe someday."

* * *

 


End file.
